Michael Rodwell
Michael Marlon Rodwell is a former convict who befriended Gail McIntyre in 2014 through a Restorative Justice scheme, much to the disapproval of her family. Since his release from prison Michael has entered into a relationship with Gail, found he has a hereditary condition and "reunited" with his "son" Gavin. Both Michael and Gail married in April 2015, unaware to Michael that his real son Gavin is dead, with Gail, Andy, David, Steph and Steph's brother Luke being aware of Andy's double life. Biography .]] Michael broke into 8 Coronation Street in March 2014. He was caught in the living room by tenant Gail McIntyre who was looking after her step-grandson Max Turner at the time. Michael was startled when Gail caught him and tried to claim he was checking for a gas leak. Realising that Gail had seen through him, Michael made a quick getaway and was chased by Max's mother Kylie Platt but he managed to escape in his van. He was later arrested and Gail picked out a mugshot to PC Stanlow. Michael appeared in court the following month and was sentenced to twelve months in prison. Gail was hit hard by the incident to the point that she found it difficult being in her own home. In June, she decided to meet Michael in prison and put her mind at rest. The pair had a face-to-face meeting for the first time in almost three months, with Gail speaking candidly about how she had been affected. Full of guilt, Michael apologised for his actions. He also revealed that he had a son, and was a businessman but had lost everything due to the recession and was made homeless. At the end of the meeting the pair shook hands, both feeling an amount of comfort. Michael was released from prison two weeks after his visit from Gail and was given a job at Weatherfield Garden Centre. Kylie and David were fed up of Michael's pleas, so they visited him at work. Max accidentally locked himself in a shed, so Kylie broke the door down and framed Michael - he lost his job over the incident, but Gail got him a job on the switch at Street Cars. But when David and his older brother Nick Tilsley called round to Michael's bedsit to warn him off, he didn't turn up for work. Concerned, Gail visited Michael and was shocked to learn what Nick and David had done to him and assured him she will deal with the "bully boys" and that Michael should explain himself to Steve. Michael got his job back, Gail sorted out her family and started growing closer to Michael, eventually forming a relationship. The likes of David and Kylie began to accept Michael. In September, Michael decided to try and trace his long lost family. Tracking down his cousin Bob in Swinton through social media, Michael was devastated to learn that his father Keith had died twenty years previously. Michael met up with his aunt Barbara Deakin and learned that his father had always loved him. Michael was unnerved though to learn his father had died from a heart condition at the same age as himself, and the condition was genetic. Michael "reunited" with his "son" Gavin at Just Nick's in November. Although the first meeting hadn't gone well, "Gavin" showed that he was keen to give his dad a chance. Michael and others around him however, were unaware that he was actually an imposter posing as the real Gavin Rodwell. In January 2015, Michael proposed to Gail, however she was taken aback by the proposal and Michael was scared that he had rushed into things and that she would leave him. However that evening at the bistro, Gail turned the tables and proposed to Michael. The celebrations were cut short when Michael collapsed and was rushed to Weatherfield General. He later discovered he would require open heart surgery. February he underwent heart surgery which was a success and he was discharged from hospital, and wanted to marry Gail as soon as possible so they booked their wedding for March. On the day of the wedding Michael was stood up by Gail at the alter, unaware she was confronted by his real son Gavin who had returned to the United Kingdom and blackmailed her, Andy and Steph over Andy's deceit. Gail was unable to tell Michael the truth fearing the stress would kill him, and Michael was devastated and angry at her being unable to tell him the problem. Unknown to Michael, Gavin passed away and Gail and Andy went to great lengths to keep it a secret from him, even with Gail telling his Aunt Barbara and ex-wife (and Gavin's mother) Susan Meldrum that Michael was still in hospital and not wanting to see visitors. In April 2015 Michael and Gail decided to go through with a second attempt at their marriage. Although both had arrived at the alter, the guilt of lying to Michael caused Gail to tell him she couldn't marry him. Michael got upset and left, but Gail later fetched him and decided to go ahead with it and they pair finally tied the knot. Other information *Michael was given his middle name after the actor Marlon Brando. Background information as Michael Rodwell.]] *The character originally made a two-episode appearance in March 2014 in which he was credited as "Intruder". When the character returned two-months later he was credited with his full-name Michael Rodwell. The character then became a permanent fixture from then on, becoming a new love interest to Gail McIntyre (Helen Worth). *In April 2015 Les Dennis signed a new six-month contract. Quotes "Erm... afternoon." (First line to Gail McIntyre) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Convicts Category:Businessmen Category:1955 births Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Rodwell family Category:2015 marriages